


the blood on my hands

by avengurs



Series: laura & megan kinney are better than u [1]
Category: X-23 (Comic)
Genre: Blood, Bonding, Comics, Happy Ending?, Kinney sisters, Labrats AU, Megan Kinney - Freeform, Sad, Sister love, Violence, Weapon X - Freeform, Wolverine - Freeform, fluff-ish, laura kinney - Freeform, x-23 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengurs/pseuds/avengurs
Summary: when x-23 met megan, megan named her. and insisted they were sisters. megan stayed with her after the experiments.in which, laura kinney goes on her first field mission as an assassin, and megan sees laura for the first time with blood on her hands- and its not from the experiments.





	the blood on my hands

**Author's Note:**

> !! labrats au !!  
>  i love megan & laura sm :)  
> they deserve better.  
> [laura is 7 years old at the beginning and megan is 6.]  
> tumblr: triggeredkinney.tumblr.com :))

_"W-who are you?" X-23 asks, seeing a new girl. There never was any other kids here besides her. Unless, Sutter and Rice decided they wanted more. Her small feet patted against the floor as she walked toward the girl, who was pushed in the same room._

_"Megan..." She murmured, tears threatening to fall. "Or, at least that's what my m-mom said. B-but all the other people call me X-27!" Megan said, voice trembling. Her throat hurts, her body hurts, everything hurts. Finally, she let her guard down. Sobs echoed the room._

_X-23 froze, what was she suppose to do?! They never taught her this!_

_"Okay, uh, hey- hey! Don't- don't cry!" She stuttered, and that didn't help at all. Megan's sobs became louder, and she began to shake._

_X-23 doesn't know how, but the next second, her arms were attached to Megan's back, and her head laid against her shoulder._

_"It'll be okay. I promise!" X-23 says quietly, rubbing Megan's back, and it stops the loud cries, so she thinks she did okay._

_"Thanks, um, what's your name?" Megan asked, sniffling, wiping the large tears off her small face._

_"X-23. I- I don't know my name." She says, shrugging it off, like it was nothing._

_Megan pushed her off, not hard though, only slightly._

_"What?! You need a name, though!" Megan insists._

_"But- but- I.. I don't know." X-23 murmurs, brushing her hair off her face._

_"Here! I'll give a list of names I heard on TV when mom let me watch it!" Megan grins, no traces of tears anywhere._

_"Ariana, Sally, Lily..."_

_X-23 might've almost fell asleep, none of them names fit her! She sighed, as Megan went on. That girl could talk for hours and keep going._

_"Lacy, Laura-"_

_"That's it!" She says loudly. 'Laura has a nice sound to it.' She thinks._

_"Laura?" Megan asks, head turning like a puppy. "Do you know your last name?"_

_"Well, Sarah is my mother. Surrogate mother. Her last name is Kinney, so I guess mine is too. Laura Kinney. I like it." Laura says, a smile flashes on her face._

_"Wait! My mom's last name is Kinney too! Her first name is Debbie! We are basically sisters!" Megan gasps. Laura laughed, Megan was only- maybe one or two years younger._

_"No, we are cousins. Our moms are sisters." She explained. Megan shrugged it off, insisting they were sisters_.

_They laughed, and giggled._

_But of course, all good things come to an end._

_"X-23. It's time." Zander came in the room. He had waited seven years for this. He had trained her for seven years and finally. It was all going to pay off. It was time for the claws._

_Laura doesn't speak. She's smart enough to know this. If she speaks, she'd get in trouble. So instead, she follows Zander, and ignores the screams from Megan._

_When Laura returned,_

_Megan was asleep, and her body ached with pain. Her fists and feet were bloody, covered with bandages. She sat down on the clean floor, shutting her eyes, letting herself cry. She was a freak, and she knew it. She could feel the metal poke out of her fists. It hurt so badly, she felt every moment of the experiment._

_Then, she was given a hug._

_She knew who it was, and her sobs stopped. "Megan? You- you were asleep." Laura says quietly. Megan doesn't answer, she does the same thing Laura did for her._

_"What happened?" Megan asked, not sure if she should've._

_Laura didn't want to tell her, she didn't want to be treated differently. But she knew she wouldn't, Megan was here. In the facility. They are going to make her a freak too._

_Laura showed Megan. Her claws poked out of her skin, blood seeped through the bandages._

_"Laura.." Megan began, no words coming out. Megan was so young- she shouldn't have to see this. Laura quickly made sure it went back in._

_"I-" Laura started, but was stopped with another hug._

_"It'll be okay... sis." Megan says the last part really quiet. But Laura heard._

_And the thought of having a sister warmed her heart. Even though the pain was still there, it lessened now that Megan was here._

_**3 years later...** _

"X-23. It is your lucky day. We have been training for days like these since you were born. You, will be going on your first mission. Your target, is Presidential Candidate, Greg Johnson. You will be posing as a handicap little girl, alright?" Zander began to explain everything, how her mission was suppose to go, how to bypass the security, _everything_. She had exactly 20 minutes to complete the mission.

_00:20:00_

She was dropped off in front of the election. She held onto her crutches, glasses over her eyes and body tense.

She worked her way from there, acting like an innocent child, making sure she seemed too sweet for her own good. She had successfully bypassed the metal detector, the older men not wanting to see a handicap little girl cry.

_00:15:24_

Everything went to shit after that.

"Can- can I meet Mr. Johnson please?" She asked one of the security guards, getting her tears ready.

"Sorry, sweetie. I'm afraid you can't..." He said, and Laura began to cry.

Soon enough, she was about to take a picture with him. A woman held her, and Laura faced toward Johnson.

Right when the camera flashed, Laura pushed her foot into his chest, her claw in him, blood everywhere.

" _Shots fired! I repeat, shots fired_!" A guard yelled, after the other guards began to shoot.

_00:11:18_

Guards shot at her, she killed all of them. Kicking and punching them, her claws in their body, blood was on her- **_everywhere_**.

_00:10:42_

Her eyes were red, the trigger scent flooded the room. Every face she saw, every hand that moved, every eye that blinked- _dead_.

She was never suppose to kill everyone! She never wanted to..

Zander knew she wasn't going to comply with killing everyone. But he couldn't stick around to have witnesses knowing it was her. So, he made sure _nobody_ saw.

She killed a child.

_0:08:24_

Then, she killed two more security guards.

_00:7:53_

Next was a couple of mothers.

_00:06:38_

After that, fathers.

_00:05:16_

Soon enough; exactly everybody in the room was dead.

Laura Kinney had the blood of over a hundred people on her hands, of children- mothers, fathers.. aunts, uncles.. _everybody_.

She quickly left, the scent wearing off. She had to leave before the police arrived on the scene.

Guards from the facility had picked her up, and she was back.

They didn't wash her hands, though.

They pushed her back into her cell. Her _white, clean, shiny_ cell.

Megan sat there, tears burning down her face.

Laura said no words. Silence echoed the room.

She sat next to Megan, her hands touching the floor.

The floor was now stained with blood, the blood of innocent lives.

"Laur... You- you were gone.. I- I thought.." Megan saw her hands, trying to hold in a sob.

"I'm so sorry." Was all Laura could say.

"Who's- who's blood..." Megan began, but she couldn't finish it. She just couldn't.

"He- he used the scent- I- I couldn't stop myself, Megan!" Laura cried out. Why did Megan have to see her like this? With all this blood?

"It- it isn't your fault, Laura. Okay? It.. it isn't." Megan said, tears pouring down her face. _Megan didn't understand_. She never understood why somebody would ever want this to happen.

But, Megan knew, one day- Rice and Sutter would make her do the same. And one day, she would be the one who came back with blood on her hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry.." Laura kept saying, over and over. Tears continued to fall on both of their faces. Laura had murdered _innocent lives_. She had chopped of _arms_ , and _legs_ \- _body parts_. She killed _children_. She could never forget this.

They pulled each other into a hug, sitting in silence, the only sound heard was their sobs. They rubbed each other's back and sat there. In that _empty, white_ , room. All alone.

It's okay though, because even in the darkest of times, they always had each other, _no matter what_.


End file.
